Heaven and Hell
by MaraMex
Summary: Este fic es Yaoi KuroFye y esta basado en el 'Apocalipsis'. Año 666 de Nueva Terra La Tierra , Dios a decidido llevar a cabo el apocalipsis y los humanos restantes le dan lucha. Luego aparece Fye, un chico que es una pieza clave para el destino de NT.
1. El arma secreta de Dios

Entonces oí desde el templo una gran voz que decía a los siete ángeles: _« Id y derramad sobre la tierra las siete copas de la ira de Dios». _

Y oí que el ángel de las aguas decía:  
_« Justo eres tú, Señor,  
el que eres y que eras, el Santo,  
porque has juzgado estas cosas.  
Por cuanto derramaron la sangre  
de los santos y de los profetas,  
también tú les has dado a beber sangre,  
pues se lo merecen». _

También oí a otro, que desde el altar decía_: « ¡Ciertamente, Señor Dios Todopoderoso, tus juicios son verdaderos y justos!» _

_**-Apocalipsis 16: 1-7**_

''En el año 3000 en el calendario gregoriano, después de lo devastadoras que fueron las 7 trompetas que mandó, Señor, La Tierra comenzó de nuevo, cambiando a ser ''Nueva Terra'', y su calendario comenzó de nuevo…

Y así pasaron 665 años en los que los humanos vivieron en paz, siguiendo tus mandatos¡en verdad estaban arrepentidos!, pero, tiempo después, un hombre, víctima de su avaricia y sed de poder, atacó países vecinos por el afán de conquistarlos y tenerlos bajo su poder, provocando la Primera Guerra de Nueva Terra...

Quedaron varios heridos y muertos, a pesar de que solo duro 6 meses la guerra. Y todos sabemos, que exploto tu ira, y mandaste a 7 ángeles, a derramar las 7 copas que portaban tu ira…

La primera copa fue derramada exactamente el 1º día del año 666, la tierra quedó infértil y pestilencias fueron contra los hombres.

La segunda copa se derramó en el mar, matando todo ser que viviera en esta agua

saladas. Los hombres aterrados, actuaron sin pensar y soltaron blasfemias contra ti.

La tercera copa fue derramada sobre las aguas dulces, ríos y lagos, los cuales fueron sustituidos por la sangre de los antiguos profetas y santos, quedando a salvo solo los manantiales subterráneos, los cuáles eran solo 7 alrededor de todo el mundo.

La cuarta copa fue sobre el Sol, el cuál provoco un enorme calor, descongelo el 30 de los polos, acelerando el calentamiento global y la inundación de algunos países, quedando solo la mitad de ellos.

La quinta copa trajo las tinieblas, no se vio el Sol ni la Luna, ni siquiera las estrellas, provocando el frío y la muerte de la mitad de la ya reducida población. Replicaron y te culparon de sus desgracias, pero no se arrepintieron de sus pecados.

La sexta copa fue derramada, los ríos, lagos y mares, que con trabajo los humanos volvieron de nuevo agua, se secaron, y con ellos todos los seres marinos sobrevivientes a la segunda, tercera y cuarta copa.

Después volvió la luz de los astros, dejaste dar un ligero reposo para ver si llegaban a arrepentirse¡pero vaya sorpresa que te llevaste tu y todos nosotros!, Satanás sabía el resultado de lo que traería el final del Apocalipsis, la Bestia llamó a todos los líderes y los citó en el Armagedón. Los convenció de resistirse a su destino divino, y los países restantes: Estados Unidos, Rusia, La unión Europea (anteriormente España, Inglaterra, Portugal y Francia), Brasil, Alemania, China y Japón formaron una organización que combatiría todo lo que mandarás. Y tu, siempre justo y razonable, mandaste las restantes plagas de Egipto para darles lo que ellos querían.

Y asía pasado el tiempo desde entonces, esta organización se ha mantenido en Estados Unidos, la Unión Europea y Japón, combatiendo respectivas plagas. Pero lo que no saben, es que tenemos un arma secreta… que a su criterio, marcará el destino de la humanidad… y ver si en verdad merecen el Apocalipsis o el perdón…''

**HEAVEN ****AND ****HELL**

Capitulo 1: El arma secreta de Dios

Es el 7º mes del año 666 del calendario de Nueva Terra, en este momento, la 7º plaga entra, siendo está las ranas, unas ranas verrugosas, posiblemente confundidas con sapos, pero sin los rasgos principales de estos. Están provocando infecciones y se comen los insectos que evitan que las langostas vuelvan, la plaga ya fue exterminada en todos los países, bueno, excepto Japón, donde el escuadrón se hace cargo…

En eso vemos una rana saltar y después de recibir una especie de bala láser, explotar en miles de fragmentos de líquido viscoso, de allí, se ve que quién disparó es una chica de cabello blanco hasta la mitad de la espalda, con una diadema con unas orejitas de _neko_ negras, portaba un traje militar (ósea, tenía una faldita muy pegada hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas de soldado estilo EUA), mientras dispara a las demás ranas que vienen saltando hacia ella, mientras un hombre moreno de cabello negro y corto la cubre por detrás.

-Comandante, son demasiadas – la chica-neko parecía algo alterada, mientras seguía disparando – además, es asqueroso ver ese líquido viscoso – la chcia pone cara de asco, como si fuera a vomitar

-Mina, no seas cochina y vomita cuándo terminemos y llegues a tu habitación, pero aquí no, sigue disparando – el comandante seguía disparando, hasta que por fin, después de casi 3 horas de arduo trabajo, ya no queda ninguna rana a la vista, y les llega a los dos un mensaje de que al fin las ranas han sido exterminadas en un 100.

Mina: Ya era hora, estoy toda pegostiosa' y sucia, necesito un baño

- Si, si, haya vamos – en eso, el comandante saca un pequeño y redondo artefacto de color verde, no más grande que un yo-yo, del cuál salió un intensa luz verde, Mina sujeto el brazo libre del comandante y desaparecieron, dejando solo como rastro unas cuantas partículas verdosas que luego desaparecieron al pasar solo unos segundos.

Después, esta pareja apareció en una especie de base, con una enorme tecnología, la cuál solo nos puede recordar a las bases secretas de los gobiernos: miles de computadoras alrededor, fusionadas a las paredes, monitoreadas por varias personas.

En eso, un hombre de aspecto alegre y risueño se acerca a los dos recién llegados.

Mina: Superior Seishiro

Seishiro: Hola Mina-san, Kurogane-san, hicieron un excelente trabajo esta vez, no tardaron mas de 4 horas, felicidades, es un tiempo record.

Kurogane: Aja, aja, como diga, el chiste de esto no es cuanto tiempo nos tardemos, sino cumplir nuestro trabajo – dijo el morocho cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada hacia otro lado

Mina: Hay comandante Suwa, usted siempre tan dedicado a su trabajo. – Mina ronroneaba, mientras Seishiro suspiraba y se acomodaba bien sus gafas.

Seishiro: Bueno, pero, quiero hablarles de otra cosa.

Mina¿ah si¿de que?

Seishiro: Acaba de llegar un nuevo cabo, que se integrara en su equipo de trabajo…

Kurogane: Te agradecemos que nos hayas querido ayudar, pero podemos nosotros dos solos…

Seishiro: Lo siento, pero nunca te pregunte si querías un nuevo miembro, te lo estoy AFRIMANDO, es una orden que lo aceptes y le expliques la situación y su función.

Kurogane aceptó a regañadientes, después de que Mina también intentará convencerlo. Seishiro entonces los guío hasta una sala vacía, donde los dejo esperando casi 20 minutos, en lo que iba por el muchacho nuevo. Después, entró.

Seishiro: Muy bien, quiero presentarles a Fye D. Flourite, viene directo de los Estados Unidos para auxiliarnos.

Kurogane: Oh genial, un gringo' -.- – Kurogane murmuro por lo bajo y soltó un suspiro mientras seguía cruzado de brazos, una clara señal de su superioridad (o al menos el se creía superior)

Seishiro: Ya puedes pasar Fye – después, se abrió una puerta y entró un chico de cara alegre y risueña, de cabellos rubios y unos alegres ojos azules, portaba ya su uniforme y se veía tan alegre, que incluso esa felicidad se contagio a Seishiro y a Mina, extrañamente, no fue así con Kurogane, quién aun mantenía su seriedad, mientras Fye se acercaba y besaba gentilmente la mano de Mina

Fye: Mucho gusto, soy Fye D. Flourite, pero llámenme solo Fye n.n

Mina: Yo soy Mina Harunobara, mucho gusto – Mina se sonrojó un poco, pues nadie había actuado como un verdadero caballero desde hace mucho tiempo – y me refiero al hecho de que haya besado su mano –

Seishiro: Muy bien Fye, como ya sabes, soy el Superior Seishiro, ella es Mina Harunobara, y el es el comandante Kurogane Suwa – Seishiro señalaba con la mano conforme el nombre que mencionaba, aunque Fye notó que Kurogane se mostraba indiferente a su llegada, no le importo mucho.

Seishiro: Espero que se lleven muy bien… - y antes de que Seishiro pudiera continuar, sono un timbre que recordaba al de la escuela cuándo anunciaba la hora de salida.

Seishiro: Oh bueno, salvados por la campana, pueden retirarse y recu… o.o… oigan, aún no terminaba – antes de que Seishiro pudiera terminar, todos ya se habían esfumado.

Mina: Uf, escapamos justo a tiempo

Kurogane: Ni que lo digas, los discursitos de Seishiro son bastante cursis y aburridos

Mina: Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, SAYONARA! – Mina se despide con la mano mientras se aleja dando paso al estilo caperucita roja, mientras Kurogane se queda allí, mientras detrás de él, se siente una extraña presencia, parecida a una sombra que se acerca lenta y sigilosamente…

Kurogane: Hazme un favor, NI SE TE OCURRA intentar tirarme Luci… – de allí, la sombra pasa a ser un joven de cara fina, cabello negro y largo, sujeto con una cola de caballo pequeña, de piel morena y unos ojos plateados, con una cara que reflejaba su actitud traviesa, pero en ese momento, se miraba con la mirada algo triste.

Lucifer: Nunca me dejas divertirme un poco…

Kurogane: Muy bien¿y ahora a que vienes? ''Lucifer''

Lucifer: Lucifer EL GRAN DEMONIO… claro, después del gran patrón – dijo lo último cambiando ese tono que tenía de orgullo y superioridad.

Kurogane: Si, si, claro, claro, yo no creo en nada de eso ¿sabes?, soy ateo.

Lucifer: Bueno, esta bien, solo te vine a decir tu nuevo trabajo…

Kurogane: Me parece que estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo, combatir las plagas.

Lucifer: Esa es una parte de tu trabajo, pero este es nuevo… debes… - en eso, suena un pitido que parece provenir de una especie de reloj ''Nivada'' del año 2000 del calendario gregoriano. – Oh bueno, debo retirarme, después te diré, solo una cosa… te estamos esperando haya abajo jaja

Kurogane¡¡¡Ya lárgate!!! – Kurogane se dio media vuelta para mirar de frente a Lucifer y propinarle una buena paliza (sin saber en realidad porque, solo tuvo ese impulso), pero solo logró ver a Lucifer riendo y siendo rodeado por una luz roja que lo envolvió y desapareció…

---------------------- CARTA DE LA AUTORA ----------------------

¡¡¡OHAYO LECTORES!!!, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic (que como verán en los próximos capítulos, es Yaoi jeje). Cómo habrán visto, para hacer este fanfic me baso vagamente en el libro del Apocalipsis del Nuevo Testamento, y digo vagamente porqué no sucede todo lo que dice la Biblia exactamente, pero si lo usó como base para todo lo que sucederá en esta historia. Espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, porqué esta historia…¡¡¡apenas comienza!!!


	2. La misión de Fye

OP: La Tesis de un Ángel Cruel – CHARM

OP: La Tesis de un Ángel Cruel – CHARM

"_Todo santo tuvo un pasado, así como cada pecador tendrá un futuro"_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

**Capitulo 2: La misión de Fye**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, Fye, con su pelo desordenado y con los ojos adormilados, se estiraba y bostezaba, luego, se levanto de mala gana, pues no quería levantarse todavía, antes podía levantarse cuándo se le daba la gana, pero esta vez no podía, tenía una misión, y tenía que acatar las órdenes de los mortales para poder lograrla. En eso, se puso su uniforme y se fue a la cafetería (no sin antes toparse con 3 habitaciones que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que: la lavandería, la habitación del Superior Seishiro y el baño de damas respectivamente). Al llegar buscó a sus nuevos compañeros, los vio en el comedor más alejado de todos –en un rincón-, pero no estaban solos, también los acompañaban otras personas que desayunaban al igual que ellos. Fye tomó su desayuno y se aproximo a la mesa, provocando las miradas de todos los que estaban sentados en ella.

Fye: Etto… hola… ¿puedo sentarme?

Mina: Por mi parte claro que sí – Fye sonrió y ya estaba a punto de sentarse, pero la voz seria de Kurogane hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

Kurogane: Mina, tu no eres nuestra jefa, esto se decide por democracia. – Fye lo miró de mala gana, y notó que Kurogane lo miraba de la misma manera, en eso, un sujeto de pelo rubio, ojos dorados y chaparrito, con dos mechones de pelo sujetados por ligas tomó la palabra.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, hay suficiente lugar para uno más.

-Yuri…

Yuri: DIMITRI, POR UNA VEZ TAN SIQUIERA DAME RAZON – Yuri le suplicaba al sujeto que estaba en la otra esquina de la mesa (mostrando su perfil izquierdo), era un tipo de facciones un tanto regulares, y a juzgar por el color de su ojo visible y su pelo (además de su piel), era albino. Miraba a Yuri con una mirada seria, dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta en su silla, para el asombro de Fye, el sujeto tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, al parecer, había perdido un ojo.

Dimitri: Bueno, Yuri tiene razón, hay lugar suficiente… – Fye logro escuchar un débil susurro de parte de Yuri, un ligero ''gracias''. En eso, una joven de cabello corto, castaño claro y ojitos verdes toma la palabra

- Por mi tampoco hay problema… Eriol murió hace unos meses, así que su espacio esta libre

Mina: ¡¡ASÍ SE HABLA SAKURA-CHAN!!

Yuri se levanta y pone su cara triunfal a unos pocos centímetros de la de Kurogane

Yuri: JA, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?

Kurogane: … rasgado como la de todos los japoneses…

Yuri: Uch, arruinas el chiste ¬¬ - se vuelve a sentar y gira hacia otro lado cruzado de brazos

Dimitri: Yuri… cálmate…

Yuri: Arruino mi chisteeeee - tono de niño chiqueado

Kurogane: Uf, bueno, siéntate y come, que, si tenemos suerte, tendremos hoy el día libre, con eso de que "Dios" no de toma vacaciones… - todos empiezan a soltar una ligera risita, menos Fye, quien comía tranquilamente su almuerzo…

Sonó un pequeño timbre, y todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Fye decide no irse al suyo, sino irse a un lugar alejado de uno de los jardines… se parecía mucho al Edén… en eso, a su lado apareció un gran resplandor blanco, que después tomo una forma: Un joven de cabello castaño, revuelto, piel clara y unos ojos verdes divinos, además de portar unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas, además de un túnica del mismo color, quién miro a Fye con una sonrisa

Fye: Hola Gabriel…

Gabriel: Hola Fye, ¿Qué tal el mundo humano?

Fye: Por lo general… bien, todos son buenos amigos… y les caigo bien… bueno, creo que menos a uno.

Gabriel: … supongo que eso puede afectar tu decisión ¿verdad?

Fye: Mi trabajo es evaluarlos… y eso es lo que haré…

Gabriel: … Por supuesto… cuídate mucho, recuerda que no todas estas plagas las mandamos nosotros

Fye: Si, lo se…

Gabriel: Recuerda… evalúalos… si no te convencen sus actitudes para merecer el perdón… debes dejar que te asesinen, ¿de acuerdo?, solo eso desatara el final de su existencia…

Fye: … lo recordare… hasta luego Gaby…

Gabriel: Hasta luego… - y tal como llego, se fue, y Fye decidió volver a su habitación, pero primero quiso dar una vuelta por allí, poder ver ese lugar antes de que… como era lo mas probable, fuera destruido…

Paso por el muelle, y alli vio a Kurogane, viendo hacia el frente, ¿pero exactamente que?, Fye decidio acercarse

Fye: Hola – Kurogane volteo lentamente, y luego devolvio la vista hacia el frente

Kurogane: Hola

Fye: ¿te importa si me siento también aquí?

Kurogane: No… adelante…

Fye se sienta al lado de Kurogane, eh intenta ver lo que ve este, pero no mas nada…

Fye: ¿Qué vez?

Kurogane: … nada, en realidad… estaba pensando…

Fye: ¿a si?

Kurogane: … oye, ¿tu crees que en verdad… "Dios" nos esta enviando todos estos castigos? – (recordemos que siempre dice Dios entre "comillas" porque es ateo en este fic)

Fye se quedo mudo, mientras devolvía la vista al frente

Fye: … Yo lo que pienso es que tanto los de arriba como los de abajo nos mandan esto… para ponernos a prueba…

Kurogane: ligera risita burlona, ¿ah si?, ¿a prueba de que, si se podría saber?

Fye: No lo se… ver si merecemos… ¿el perdón? – Kurogane voltea hacia Fye, y después le da ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza

Kurogane: Lo que yo siempre digo, leer tanto la Biblia, los Vedas y el Corán hacen dañoooo

Fye: Yo solo leo la Biblia, soy protestante… _si, creo que esa es la religión de los estadounidenses…_

Kurogane: mmm, - deja de darles palmaditas en la cabeza – bah, es lo mismo, creen en Dios y que hizo todas las cosas…

Fye: …

Kurogane: PERO, respeto tu opinión y tus creencias… _aunque sean absurdas y estupidas…_

Fye: ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto?

Kurogane: … Que el calentamiento global y la contaminación hacen daño y que provocan todos estos problemas, digo, ¿algunas vez has visto ranas mutantes?, esos e debe a la RADIACION, siempre se les advirtió a la chusma… digo, gente… "NO CONTAMINEN", "RECICLEN", PERO NOOOOOOOOO, ya por eso nos hayamos en esto…

Fye: ¿De eras crees eso? _La verdad es que eso es solo uno de los factores…_

Kurogane: mmm, es mejor pensar eso que el cuentito de que "Dios" esta exterminando a su amada creación… - Fye se quedo un tanto cabizbajo, era verdad, los humanos eran la creación de la que su padre se sentía orgulloso, y ahora estaba exterminándolos…aunque fuera para un mundo mejor… los esta matando y lenta y dolorosamente…

Kurogane: … signo de interrogación en el cabeza, oye, ¿dije algo malo? – pregunta Kurogane al ver que la reacción de Fye, este último voltea a verlo y luego sonríe

Fye: No, no es nada… solo estaba pensando…

Kurogane: … - Kurogane miro un rato a Fye, su sonrisa no se veía muy sincera, pero mejor ignoro ese detalle y se levanto – bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que hacer un reporte

Fye: ¿Un reporte?

Kurogane: si, y es lo mas aburrido que haya visto en la vida – Kurogane hace una mueca de dolor al pensar en ello, y Fye soltó una pequeña risita – bueno, cuídate, nos vemos al rato…

Fye: Claro, tu cuídate de los reportes jaja

Kurogane: AH, UNA COSA – Kurogane se da media vuelta y mira directamente a Fye – no le comentes a nadie esta conversación, ni siquiera a tu conciencia… y mucho menos a la virgen o a cualquier cosa a la que vayas a rezar

Fye: Claro, descuida, descuida, soy una tumba – dicho esto, ve como Kurogane de da de nuevo la media vuelta y se va de allí, mientras Fye decide quedarse allí otro rato a pensar…

Kurogane seguia su camino y de repente Lucifer se le aparece enfrente

Lucifer: OHAYO!!

Kurogane: AAAAHHHHHHHH!! - va para atrás XD

Lucifer: Hay no, creo que eso era "buenos días", ¿Cómo se dice buenas tardes?

Kurogane: ¿y ahora que quieres, ayudante de cocinero?

Lucifer: ahórrate la censura establecida por la NHK y di de una vez "pinché", a mi no me molesta, yo ya estoy en el infierno

Kurogane: YA, SOLO DIME QUE QUIERES AHORA!!

Lucifer: ¿no es simple?, ¿ya olvidaste la conversación pendiente de ayer?... Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS, si no, no tendré tiempo de explicarte todo…

Kurogane: Eres desesperante

Lucifer: WUAY, MUCHAS GRACIAS nwn, bueno, aquí vengo, ¿has notado al chico rubio y altito que llego ayer?

Kurogane: ¿Te refieres a…? …pues si…

Lucifer: Mira, no dejes que se muera ¿ok?

Kurogane; ¿y se puede saber porque? ¬¬, no pienso ser su niñera…

Lucifer: Mira, te seré breve, si el se muere, todo se acaba, y al patrón no le va a gustar nada que eso suceda…

Kurogane: si, claaaaa-ro - sin creerle ninguna palabra XD

Lucifer: No me crees, ¿verdad? – Kurogane niega con la cabeza – bueno, es tu problema, yo ya te dije, ya cumplí mi trabajo, y ahora iré a cobrar mi sueldo, con permisito dijo Mochito y se fue por el pasillito… y se fue al infierno, JAJA – en eso, otro resplandor rojo lo hizo desaparecer, y a Kurogane le dieron ganas de buscar de donde sacaba los efectos especiales (aja, no le cree ni media palabra XD), pero mejor se fue a hacer el mugroso reporte, mientras se queda pensando…

¿Qué hacia a Fye tan especial?

ED: Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence (la música de este grupo queda muy bien a este tipo de fics XD)

--CARTA DE LA AUTORA--

Hola!!, bueno, como podrán ver, aquí ya les traigo el segundo capitulo, donde conocemos la misión de Fye. Y vemos una pequeña platica entre Kurogane y Fye (y Kurogane no quiere que el cuenten a nadie sobre la platica… hay Kuro… )

Espero este capitulo les haya gustado y que quieran los demás nn

Y se han de preguntar el porque de la frase de al principio… pues es que cada frase expresa de lo que tratara cada capitulo… o de lo que sucederá en los siguientes… algo así…

SAYO!! nn


End file.
